How long's the gig?
by deconstructedmind
Summary: Dewey sets up unusual and weird gigs for the band. Suck at summaries. The story is better though...I think. :D
1. The Chaos Begins

I wasn't suppose to write this but I couldn't stop myself so I decided to write it anyway. Some pairings revealed in future chapters. :) Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: If I did own School of Rock, Freddy and Katie will be in love with each other, and there would be a sequel already.

-------

Chapter o1. The chaos begins

Dewey Finn walked up to the 8th grade class of Horace Green Middle School.

"Okay guys, I really need to tell you all something very important."

15 pairs of eyes turned to him.

"Um, excuse me sir? What can we do for you?" A brunette teacher in her 30's said.

"Well you see…"

He then turned his face to the class and didn't recognize every single one of them.

"Oh. Wrong room. Sorry." He quickly backed away from the class and closed the door. He then peeked through the window of the classroom next door. He was looking for a familiar face and there he saw a blonde haired boy whose hair was all gelled up and had purple streaks in them. He intervened once again.

"Okay guys, I really need to tell you all something very important."

He said, finally finding the right room.

"Dewey-"

"Hey Ned. Okay now, we need to get ready this week because we have a very important gig this Sunday. Also, because all of your parents will be there to see you perform-"

"Dewey! We're in the middle of a very important lesson." Ned said, getting fed up of his roommate always randomly barging in his class.

"But I'm in the middle of announcing a VERY important announcement."

Ned gave a long and loud sigh. He gave up.

"Fine. Just hurry it up."

"Okay, we're going to extend our band practice later. So we're going to last until 8 and also me and the crew will have a meeting later while the band practices, okay? That's all, bye guys."

He said and exited the room. And at the same time, the bell rung. Ned sighed once again. He couldn't believe how Dewey's disturbances always happened right before the bell.

"Okay class remember your assignment in Math and Science that are due tomorrow and also your 5 page book report. And one more thing…"

The whole class stopped all their fuss.

"Good luck with the gig this Sunday."

Ned smiled as he exited the room.

At the band practice…

"What the hell Dewey?????? Ballad? I can't fucking play ballad!"

Freddy shouted at their leader. Obviously, he was very pissed at the fact that the set list for their gig contained only ballads, no metal, punk or hard rock at sight.

"What happened man? Why only ballad? I mean, can't the venue accept the fact that we're a ROCK band?"

Zack said. Apparently, he's a little bit pissed himself, which rarely happens to Zack Mooneyham.

"Well, the uh…"manager" there said that only ballad can be played. Look, I'm as pissed about it as you all are okay? It's not like I wanna play slow songs for dead people all day. I wasn't even the one who set-up this gig."

Dewey, who seemed to also disagree with the fact that they're only gonna play ballad, said to them, regretting that he ever agreed to this.

"Summer? Help me out here."

Summer sighed. She was the only sane one who could convince the band to play at every venue Dewey had set-up for them, be it weird or not.

"Okay. First things first, where ARE we going to play?"

"Uh…I'll just talk about that with you in private."

He dragged their manager in the kitchen, out of the band's earshot. The band randomly picked a ballad song and played it, forced of course.

"Look Summer, this thing that I announced isn't actually a gig. And I was forced to agree to this too."

"Then what exactly is it?"

"Roadies! Groupies! Security! Billy!"

Dewey shouted from across the room, he needed to announce this to the manager and the crew but DEFINITELY not to the band.

"Okay guys, this thing isn't exactly a gig. This just something that your parents set-up for us. And they threatened me that if we didn't agree to this, they're gonna forcibly break the band up, which is just the worst thing in the world right now."

"Then what exactly is it?" Summer repeated, getting frustrated that her question hasn't been answered yet.

"Security, you need to make sure that there is NO audience in the venue, except for the people who are allowed to go in. Roadies, we need you to make a power point presentation of the lyrics of the songs and the words that the people need to respond. Groupies, we need candles that have little ribbons on them that has the band's name. And Billy, we need dresses for the girls and suits for the guys, and don't you dare add the School Of Rock logo on them. Just make them all completely frilly okay? Everybody got what they're supposed to do?"

Everybody widened their eyebrows. No audience? Then that means, the gig would suck. What point is it having a gig if there's no audience? And a power point presentation? For what? Aren't they supposed to make cool graphics instead just to make the performance even more cooler? Candles? Why the hell would they need candles? Especially ones with ribbons. But worst of all…dresses? Suits? No logo? FRILLY? Even Billy didn't accept that he was supposed to make something frilly. What the FUCK is going on?

"But why no audience?"

"Power Point? Not something cooler?"

"For what are candles?"

"FRILLY?????"

"What? Like I said, this isn't exactly a gig."

"THEN WHAT EXACTLY IS IT?!!?!!" Summer was getting really pissed because Dewey explained all those weird stuff to them and still hadn't got her question answered.

"Well, we have a very…special…kind of venue for this performance."

"Which is where?"

"We're gonna perform in…"

-----

Sorry for the cliff hanger. If I get any reviews at all, I might update. That is if I do get any reviews and if someone actually reads my story. :) It's only my second fic so go easy on me. ;)


	2. Not the Right Kind of Style

Okay, no reviews. :| But someone actually favored my story, so what the heck. :)) Their venue is revealed here. :) Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own School of Rock. I wish I did. ;)

-------

Chapter o2. Not the right kind of style

"WHAT??!!"

Roadies, Groupies, Security, Billy and Summer said at the same time.

"What the hell Finn? CHURCH???? Not even half of us go to church! Not even me, Summer the oh so perfect teacher's pet Hathaway goes to church. How the hell are we supposed to perform inside a church? We perform music that's loud and banging! Not some ballads and gospel songs!"

"SSSSSHHHHH! Would you pipe down? The band's gonna hear you!" Dewey half whispered, half said.

"Then how would you care to explain the fact that we're going to perform in front of old people, children who are too young to complain and people who are too obsessed with the belief in God? Look Dewey, I believe in God, okay? I go to church sometimes, but not for a gig!"

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Summer, if you don't lower your voice one more time, I'm going to send you back to Nursery school, shut up now."

He sighed, this was not how he imagined it would be. He was forced to agree anyway, so he was the one taking all the anger from the members when it clearly was not his fault.

"Look, it's like this. All of your parents came up to me yesterday and talked to me about our performances. They said, we should at least get some formal ones. I suggested some, but they didn't agree. They all thought it was "inappropriate." So your oh so dear mother suggested that we at least become a choir in church, even just for a day. Then all of your wonderful parents agreed with her and I was about to say something. That was until they said that they will break up the band for good unless we perform in church. So I pretty much didn't have a choice now did I?"

The members backed away a little since they could hear that hint of temper in Dewey's voice. Summer sighed.

"Shall I go tell the band?"

"NO! Of course not. If you tell them they wouldn't perform tomorrow and the band will break up."

Summer sighed yet again. This sighing thing is becoming more often. She just gave up and kept her mouth shut, just like everyone else. They went back to their usual places, which was either the sofa, the dining table or the kitchen and started doing their work. Billy was furiously sketching on his drawing pad. How the hell was he going to make something…frilly? He could do glitter rock, glam and fabulous but…frilly? Eleni and Michelle groaned. They're going to do a lot of candle and ribbon shopping later. Gordon and Marco opened Gordon's computer and sighed when they didn't even open SwishMax, Adobe or even Paintshop Pro, and for the first time opened Microsoft Power Point. Frankie and Leonard synched their watches to the time the mass was going to start and also started to fix their walkie talkies.

The band was practicing another ballad song, which they oddly didn't know the lyrics of. Apparently it was one of the gospel songs they were going to perform, but Dewey didn't dare told them the lyrics, or else they would probably destroy all their instruments in front of him.

The days passed and the only thing that was on the band's mind was: ballad, ballad, BALLAD. Dewey put blindfolds on the eyes of the band members just so they wouldn't see the venue. He told them it was "surprise." But actually, he just didn't want to get his ass kicked. They arrived, Dewey fixed his bow tie and sighed once again. He's definitely going to be killed after this. The crew guided the band in the church, minus Frankie and Leonard who stayed outside. And once they got into the front, the crew took off each of the band's blindfold carefully and slowly. They all had excited faces on, especially Freddy. That was until, they found out their venue.

"I think I know what's going to happen…"

Summer started.

"Zack's gonna have his jaw dropped…"

And so he did.

"Lawrence will probably drop his book…"

And a hard-bound one to be exact.

"Tomika, Alicia and Marta's gonna lose their voices."

They couldn't even open their mouths.

"Katie's gonna close her eyes again…"

With her hands too.

"And Freddy's gonna curse."

"WHAT THE FUCK!!! Dewey! Where the fuck are we???"

Summer shook her head in dismay.

"You're all so predictable."

"You, my boy, are in church." A priest behind Freddy spoke up. He calmed down a bit and looked at the 50 year-old man behind him.

"Oh. OH. Hey man, I'm sorry for the word-"

"Don't worry. I used to talk like that back then."

"You? Talked like me? Yeah right."

"Hmm? You don't believe me? Why don't you hand me those sticks over there."

Freddy furrowed his eyebrows and handed him his drum sticks. He then went behind Freddy's assembled drum set and started drumming up a drum solo.

"Whoa! You know how to drum?"

"Not only that."

He took the guitar from Zack's hands and was melting their faces. After that he went on to Lawrence's keyboard and were putting together notes that they thought were impossible to put together. And lastly, he took Katie's bass and did an awesome bass riff.

"Whoa dude! Cool…for a 50 year-old priest."

Freddy said, as he hi-5'd the man.

"Thanks. I was once in band. Apparently we didn't work out and had to break up. We didn't perform in churches though. I guess the modern times change huh?"

"Actually no. We didn't want this."

Freddy said as he glared at Dewey, who threw his hands up in the air.

"Hey this isn't my fault. It's their 'rent's fault." he said pointing to the band and crew.

"Yeah. It is."

Summer spoke up.

"Our parents said that if we didn't be a choir in church for at least one mass, they would permanently break the band up."

She finished as she checked everything on her list.

"See. Told you it wasn't my fault."

They all sighed and finally, Freddy spoke up.

"What's the first song?" He said giving up.

"I'll tell you that later. Meanwhile, Billy, why don't you…"

Dewey gestured him to take out the outfits inside the bags he carried. He gave each band member their outfits, for them to put it on. They all went inside the nearest bathroom and changed. And when they got out…

Katie was wearing a chocolate colored sleeveless Sunday dress, that went just an inch below her knees. It had a medium sized white ribbon in the middle that was wrapped around her waist. She also had a white headband that had a ribbon on the side, similar to the one in the middle of her dress, only smaller. Marta, Alicia and Tomika were all wearing the same thing, only in colors pink, orange and blue but were not wearing headbands. Instead, they had their hair tied in half ponytails with white ribbons. Freddy, Zack and Lawrence were wearing black suits that fitted them perfectly. Billy didn't want anything too frilly, so he stuck with simple instead.

"Wow Falduto, these outfits aren't as horrible as the ones you had me and Katie wear in fifth grade."

Freddy said, really admiring his suit.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Frederick."

Billy said, quite proud of his work, since Freddy only praised them once in a while.

"Hey good work Billy. Freddy actually looks sane this time."

Katie said, chuckling.

"Oh come on Brown, I know you love me. I look hot, don't I?" he said winking at her.

"Eww. Disgusting." she said almost throwing up.

"Okay, okay. Enough of your bickering and set-up." Dewey said, as if he really was excited.

The mass went on for about 2 hours. Dewey sat in front. He wasn't allowed to play with the band, since it would just look weird to most people. The whole 2 hours contained of his snoring, Gordon and Marco's constant pressing of the next button on the computer, Eleni and Michelle's stare at the priest, Billy's drawing on his pad, Summer waking up Dewey, Frankie and Leonard's absence and the band's ballad music. Yup, this definitely was the highlight of their year…not.

The mass finally ended and all the parents had big smiles on their faces which irritated Dewey in every single way. He was glad all of it was done.

"We are not doing this again. EVER." Katie said, never wanting to repeat the experience, ever again.

"Don't' worry. Our gig next week is better than this."

Dewey said smiling at them.

"What gig?" They all said at the same time.

-------

Cliff hanger again. :)) Really sorry. I just love making cliff hangers. :)))) Like the first chapter, I someone actually reviews or reads my story, I will be more than happy to update. :D


End file.
